


Luffy's Harem

by Meliodas340



Category: One Piece
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, F/F, F/M, Harems, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Will add as time goes on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-01 07:35:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15138287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meliodas340/pseuds/Meliodas340
Summary: It's a long journey at sea and lust need's to be taken care of, but the girl's don't want just anyone.





	1. Nami

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing anything like this so I hope it doesn't suck.

After leaving Arlong Park

Nami was sitting on the moonlit deck of the Going Marry thinking about everything that had of happened with Arlong Park and how Luffy destroyed everything that had trapped her for so long, she wanted to repay him for what he did meat just din't seem to fit but she couldn’t think of anything else, nothing for someone like him anyway. She was so lost in thought that when Luffy came up behind her and tapped her on her shoulder she jumped, turning around to be meet with the grinning face of her captain “what are you thinking about” he said, Nami placed a hand over her heart and did a few big breaths to calm herself down “don’t scare me like that” she said glaring at him but he just laughed, “If you must know” she said “I was thinking about how to repay you”. Luffy tilted his head slightly in confusion “you don’t have to repay me” he said “just knowing you’re better is enough for me, beside I already got a really big feast from your village” Nami smiled at him, if she was more honest she would say how his compassion made her heart flutter but she wouldn’t admit that, definitely not to him “well maybe you don’t fell like I need to but I do and I defiantly will, as soon as I think of a way.

After escaping Loguetown 

It was in the dead of night and Nami had a lot on her mind, she couldn’t sleep thinking about how Luffy was almost killed and how they barely escaped the marines and the freak storm that came out of nowhere and on top of all that spending so long at sea without and time to really relaxed and take care of some needs she just couldn’t sleep, she wanted to get off but with the idea of Sanji hearing and coming into her room while she was busy was unbearable. She went out on the deck and saw Luffy siting on the head the Going Marry, wanting to get back at him for what happened last time they were both on the ship late at night she snuck up behind Luffy but just before she tapped on his shoulder he said hay Nami giving her another fright, “dammit Luffy how did you know”, “I heard the footsteps” he said, Nami still wanting to do a reverse on the situation asked Luffy what he was thinking about, he just said “stuff” Nami not knowing what to say next regretted coming out here when a cold wind blew by making her shiver “Hay Luffy, want to talk inside?” she said, “Sure, I’m hungry anyway” he jumped of grabbed her hand and quickly pulled her into the Kitchen. running through the fridge and pulling out the meat Luffy didn’t notice Nami just watching his every move from behind, she looked down at the hand he grabbed and listened to her own heartbeat, beating faster than she thought it should, He only grabbed my hand she thought to herself but her body was screaming at her something else, although the contact was short she knew she wanted more and the feeling just bellow her stomach let her know how much “Hay Luffy do you know what sex is?” She felt like slapping herself, of course he doesn’t, he probably doesn’t even know what his own dick really is but to her surprise Luffy responded with a quick “yes”, “How?” Nami asked confused by this, he is a moron after all, probably thinks its food or something she thinks to herself, looking over at Luffy who put a large pile of meat ion the table looked at Nami and said “once I hit puberty Makino told me about what was going on, never understood what birds and bees had to do with it though” Nami had a few question’s to ask but her body told her loud and clear, get to the point. “I thought of a way to repay you“ Nami said, This caught Luffy’s attention, looking up at her with a mouth fool of meat he swallowed and asked “how?” Nami just gave a smile and said follow me.  
Luffy quickly eat his meal and made pursuit catching up to her pretty fast then following her to het room. “Hay Nami, why are we in your room?” Nami now feeling a little unsure of her actions just got Luffy to sit on her bead, Nami told Luffy to close his eyes so he did, confused but not willing to argue Luffy kept his eyes shut, Nami lit few candles then removed her clothing letting it fall on the ground around her the cold air made her nipples hard and sent chills down her spine but she didn’t mind, she walked to Luffy and grabbed his right hand, “hay Nami how much longer am I going to need to keep my eyes closed?” It looked like he was going to say something else but stopped when his hand made contact with her breast, “you can open now” Nami said the feeling of worry almost enveloping her, what if he doesn’t like my body? Not wanting to know what his thoughts were she kissed him as soon as he opened his eyes. She felt him tense up a little before leaning into her returning the kiss even stronger, Luffy lifted both his hand’s and started to play with her tits needing and massaging then causing Nami to moan in the kiss had he done this before? She thought, she was surprised when Luffy took over and pushed her against the bed placing himself on top of her, playing with her breast with one hand while using the other to hold him above her, he broke the kiss and in a soft voice he said “are you sure you want this?” she grabbed the back of his neck pulling her up head up to his and kissing him a few quick times on the lips, “yes” she said Luffy started to kiss his way down from the mouth to her two tits and took both the nipples in his mouth “Luffy… Stop that’s to rough… if you keep that up I’m going to” her breath shaky as it was got stuck in her in her thought when is other hand dropped from het tits to her pussy, quickly pushing in a finger and moving it with incredible speed, “Lu-Luffy” was all she could get out before her back curved and she came the tightness of her pussy making it hard for Luffy to move his finger, she was embarrassed, had it been so long that she came this quick? Nami watched Luffy pull his finger from her a lick it, “you’re very tasty” he said with a big smile on his face, Nami knew she needed control of this situation or else he is going to hold this over her for the rest of her life, so she pushed Luffy up and once again got him to sit on the bed, “don’t think I can’t do the same to you” she said grabbing the top of Luffy’s short’s she found the zipper and pulled it down, Nami could barely see because of the lighting but could tell Luffy’s dick was at full mass but had gone down one of his short’s legs, a third leg Nami though comediclly but how big are you really? She slid her hand around his dick and pulled it out getting slapped in the face by it when it bounced into place causing a small chuckle from Luffy, Nami wanted to glare at him but when she moved her head to face him she was confronted with his dick, standing massive and proud making her mouth water by just looking at it, she stared for a bit thinking of the size how big? 13 or 14 inches and his balls weren’t to be laughed at either, she could barely hold it in her hand “is it to much for you” Luffy said with a smug smile, Nami grabbed the tap and brought it down to her mouth, I’ll show you she though but the head alone was quite the mouthful, licking the head and starting to bob up and down on it she started to cover it in saliva, lubricating it so it would go down further ad further, once she got to six inches she didn’t feel like she could go on, choosing to work what amount of Luffy’s dick she held in her mouth but that changed when she heard “N-Nami… Don’t stop” For what ever reason she obeyed pushing another inch down, then another, why she was doing this she didn’t know but getting wetter and hearing Luffy’s voice talk like that sent something off in her making her want to swallow more of it, she forced in a another few inches but couldn’t go further than 11, she needed air so she started to work backwards but was stopped by Luffy’s hand, “Don’t stop now Nami, I’m so close.” Nami felt tear left her eye as Luffy pushed her back down 10, 11, 12, 13 and finally fourteen, Nami need air desperately but the smell coming from Luffy’s balls sent her in a daze making her forget about it and with Luffy’s help she bobbed her head on the last two inches for a few minuets before Luffy said “Nami… I’m going to” bringing her out of der daze and she quickly fried up push her head back get half way before she was quickly slammed back down into his crouch and heeling the cum move down his dick right into her stomach, when there was no more room the cum started pushing its way up her throat and out her mouth, once he stopped cumming he released her head and she came off, swallowing a massive load of cum before taking large deep breath’s and sitting back, she was going to kill Luffy for that but something about it turned her on a great deal, she wanted that inside her, when she caught her breath she grabbed Luffy’s dick and started to clean it, “Nami, If you do that I’m going to be-” “I know” she said with lust apparent in her voice, once Luffy was hard again she pushed him back onto the bed and sat atop him “I want you inside me” she said slowly bucking her hips sliding her pussy back and forth on Luffy’s dick. Luffy grabbed Nami’s waist and Lifted her up, aligning the head of his dick with her folds with one hand before sliding her down with the other that was holding her “Luffy, this fells a-amazing” she said now 7 inches down letting go of her and his dick he let gravity push her down making scream in escasy as she took in 4 inches incredibly fast, placing her hands on his tough chest she stped her sudden movement and brings the rest of her body down impaling herself on his dick, wanting to get used to the size but to impatient she lifts her ass into the air before slamming it back down, then again and again, she built herself up to a good retheme panting and saying “O god yes” felling the bliss of Luffy inside her and hearing his moans of pleasure stopped when she felt Luffy grab her waist holding it in place for a second before slamming it back down sending a jolt of pleasure through her body, again and again faster and harder every time, she felt like she would brake but didn’t care, she loved this feeling. Luffy’s breath got faster and faster “Nami, I’m going to cum again”, “Yes Luffy, fill me up, make me yours” and with that he slammed her down on him and came once again, filler her pussy with his seed and feeling it spray on him as Nami came at the same time, after she fell on his body, unable to move from the pain in her waist she decided to sleep there, "Hay Luffy", "Yes" he said, "When did you first have sex?", "Not long before I left my village" he said, "some local guys said to me your leaving here a man and took me to see this woman, yourself?" "She looked down, I did what I must to get the money I need, I don't want to say any more", "yea" said Luffy in a quite voice. after a few minuets of silence Nami felt herself begin to lose consciousness, fading she looked up to see Luffy already sleeping, that’s so like him she thought so she lifted her head a little and kissed him on his check before nestling her head on his shoulder and sleeping herself.

Nami found it hard to move the Next morning, she could barely stand but it seemed like the crew didn’t notice, she looked at the front of the Mary and saw Luffy sitting on it he turned his head towards her and smiled, she smiled back, what happened may have been a spur of the moment but she felt like it wouldn’t be the last and who knows, there might be more interesting stuff in the future.


	2. Vivi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vivi learned of Nami's and Luffy's secret and wonders if she could have a go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Next chapter probably wont take as long

After Drum Island

Vivi was sitting with Nami in their room talking when a question came to her mind, one she has thought of before but never felt quite right asking but with them now on their way to Alabaster she felt like she needed to ask or else she may not get the chance, “hay Nami, where do you go at night?” “Ah well…” Nami mover her eyes around the room not wanting to make eye contact, Nami didn’t know what to say, she didn’t want to lie to her friend but to tell her that she was leaving every night to go have sex with Luffy might be too much of a shock, Nami wasn’t ashamed of her relationship but it’s not something she want’s to shout out to the world but looking at Vivi she didn’t feel like she could hide anything and she would probably figure it out sooner or later anyway. With a sigh Nami confessed much to Vivi’s surprise, “so are you and Luffy a thing?”, “no” said Nami quite matter of fact “the sex is more for fun and release then for love” “ah” said Vivi, Nami took notice of something she had of been ignoring until now, a movement of the legs and the way she talked about it gave Nami an idea “hay Vivi… you wouldn’t happen to be interested in sleeping with Luffy, would you?” A blush spread across Vivi’s face, but she didn’t deny it, “yea” she said softly, a mischievous smile spread across Nami’s face “I knew it, you know if you want I could see if Luffy would be interested” “really Vivi said with more hope in her voice than Nami expected, it almost shocked her how much it sounded like she wanted this “However” Nami said ”I should probably ask first are you a virgin?” “of course, I am” said Vivi “what do you take me for?”, “It’s not that” said Nami in defense It’s just that, well, for a first time Luffy may be a bit big” Nami said emphasizing the big part, a hint of nervousness pushed its way through Vivi’s blush “how big?” “well hmm, I haven’t measured but I would say 14 inches or so” Vivi’s was in shock, that big she thought just the idea of it made her nervous, but she didn’t want to ignore the feeling of excitement that was in her stomach “Well, I guess well see how things go” the smile returned to Nami’s face “okay then”.

“Hay Luffy I need to talk to you” Nami said and dragged him to her map making room at first Luffy thought they were having sex earlier than normal but as they entered the map room the idea left his head, she made it painfully clear that they would under never have sex in that room “what’s up” said Luffy She looked at him, thinking of how to word this, “Vivi wants to… well... she wants to have sex with you but keep in mind she is a virgin, none of the things you would do to me okay?” “sure, I don’t mind” said Luffy in response, Nami got a smile over her face “good to know” she said good to know “oh yes and Luffy if I hear good thing’s for Vivi I might go out of my way to make our next time more fun for you however if I hear bad things then you’ll have to go without for a while understand” “yes Nami”.

To say Vivi was nervous would be an understatement, what Nami said about his size kept on plying over in her head, to give them privacy Nami said she would be working on her sea charts until late so Vivi was waiting in her room. After Luffy was sure the other men were asleep he got up and went over to the girl’s room, opening the door he found Vivi sitting on her bed covered from the neck down in a blanket much to Luffy’s surprise “Hay” he said, “hay” said Vivi back. Luffy moved up to Vivi and pulled the blanket down off her revealing her naked body to the cold room, the embarrassment she felt was not helped by how casual Luffy was about this, Luffy wasn’t one to understand, well, a lot of things but he knew thing’s would not go well if Vivi was not comfortable so in an attempt to get her more into this Luffy decided to start with a kiss. Vivi was surprised by the show of affection and felt herself soften into it, after a little bit she even got into it, Luffy felling her relax decided to move forward and grabbed Vivi’s breast, the only way to know how to move this forward was to just do it and see where she draws a line, Vivi moaned in their kiss this was the first time she had ever been touched like this and it felt good, she brought Luffy’s other hand up to her other breast and let him play with them, Luffy needed her breast to his own delight hearing her moans was the best sign that what he is doing is working, but Luffy knew of other ways to make her moan. Luffy broke the kiss and moved his lips down to her nipples kissing and licking each one until he put his moth over her right breast, moving one hand to play wither other one and moving his other hand to play with her pussy, Luffy kept at his pace, her moans got loader and her breath heaver, with everything that was happening Luffy didn’t notice his dick hardening until he felt the pressure in his pants, Vivi had her eyes closed almost the entire time apart from the odd quick look at hi, giving her body over to the pleasure he was giving her completely, but this time when she looked down at him she noticed something, his pants were moving slightly, to be accurate it looked as if a snake was moving just bellow the surface and once again the words of Nami ringed over in her head, she had to have a look, Vivi reached to the top of his shorts and undid his button and started to push down his zipper when his dick came out of his shorts still not at full mast and part of it in his shorts but she could already barely fit her hand around it, Luffy removed his moth with one more kiss then kissed his way up down her body moving until he reached her pussy giving it lick, feeling her body collapse on top of her he decided to try something he and Nami did some times grabbing her waist he stood up and moved her body so her head was facing his dick and his head was in line with her pussy, “Luffy what a-“ her sentence was cut short when Luffy put his mouth over her pussy and started to lick, she didn’t know what to do, her mind was clouded and she could only think of the pleasure he was giving her but with his dick right there a primal instinct seemed to kick in and she grabbed it, following what her gut told her she moved the head to her mouth and swallowed to licking and playing with it, she moved her hands to pull the zip the rest of the way down and push of his shorts, from what Nami said she knew this wasn’t all he had so she grabbed his dick with both hands and started to move them up and down, a process made easier with the drool pouring down his cock, with his head already in her mouth she could do nothing while his dick grew from 9 inches to 10 and 11, each inch going farther inside her and forcing her mouth more and more open. She felt her body tense up as she came, her juices pouring into his mouth, but he didn’t stop making her eyes roll up, she stopped jacking him and pulled his dick out now at its full 14 inches her mouth and throat with a pop, coughing and wheezing she gasped for air, the taste was great, but she was scared that she might die if she didn’t get air soon. Luffy twisted her around and placed her at the end of the bed, he aliened his dick with her folds but was stopped by her hand, in a voice shaky and reluctant she said “no, we can’t do that. As a princess I will need to get together with a person whom the people respect and trust. Sorry but I can’t do this thing with you.” She was sad, she wanted to, she really wanted to, but she would not allow her wanting pleasure to get in the way of her duty. Luffy thought for a second before an idea came into his head, one he has not done since he left his village “well” he said would anal be a problem. Vivi stared at him, she felt like she should have said no immediately but she wanted his dick inside her and having it just in front of her was making saying no more difficult, besides anal isn’t going to risk pregnancy, right? There would be no way of knowing, right? “Okay” she said a smile from Luffy was all she saw before her face was on the bed, she couldn’t believe what she had of just said, Luffy remembered what the woman said, don’t go in dry, he wasn’t but was just having his dick wet going to be enough? Luffy bent down and started licking the rim of her ass getting a sound of surprise from Vivi “Luffy” was all she said before his tongue was inside her, it felt odd that was for sure but not bad, she didn’t really mind it but when his tongue left she knew what was coming, gripping the sheets she felt his massive dick at the entrance to her ass, moving around it in slight circles before the head was quickly pushed in. Her mouth was hanging open and her breath was caught in her throat but before she could do anything she felt him pushing further and further in, slowly Luffy pushed his cock in until he was about half way, he stopped letting her get used to it before pulling out slightly and pushing more of it in than before, again and again he pulled out and pushed in until he was balls deep and decided to stop again “Vivi, you ass in even tighter than Nami’s cunt, I’m not sure I can hold it here for to long,” Luffy thrusted slamming his balls into Vivi’s cunt with a wet slapping sound and for the first time in a while Vivi made a noise, she moaned, with all the confirmation he required he pounded her ass again and again getting faster than with each thrust but not harder, “Luffy… ha- ha- harder , please” Luffy was giving his all to restrain himself but with that he stopped trying, making sure he had a good grip on her waist he lifted it and then slammed her onto his dick pushed her out and slammed again, he pounded her ass harder and harder, even when it was clearly read he could only hear moans so he didn’t slow down. Every time he pulled out he ass seemed to be sucking him back in but with his supper strength he could pull back almost completely out before slamming it back in, letting go of her waist he grabbed her shoulders on did small but fast and strong thrusts “Vivi, I can’t hold it back any longer I’m going to cum” Vivi couldn’t talk, with every movement waves on pleasure shot through her body like lightning, she couldn’t speak and her tongue was hanging outside her mouth please Luffy she thought cum inside me. Luffy slammed his dick into her with one final thrust, pumping her ass with his seeds he just stayed there until he finished, he could still go on but felt this was enough for Vivi. Pulling out he laid down next to her sweat covering their body’s and said “How was that” “very good” she said.

Nami entered the room and saw her captain sleeping next to Vivi, looking at her face she could tell Luffy did well and in all honest just going one day without him was like torture, if he failed she would probably suffer more than he did so she was glad. Jumping in her bed she missed Luffy’s warmth that she used to have next to her after sex, before Vivi joined she and him would always sleep together and in the morning, she would wake him up and get him to go back to his bed before the others woke but she felt that now that Vivi knows she could return to how it was before, maybe even have some more fun with a third person.


	3. Nami and Vivi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nami has to make things more fun for Luffy and she has an idea.

Nami knew she needed to live up to her promise to make things more interesting for Luffy but she didn’t know how, she just said that to get Luffy to not get to out of control, but she doesn’t know what to do, soon they reach Alabasta and who knows what will happen, they may not have much longer with Vivi. 

Nami walked out of the map room and onto the ship, “hay Vivi come up here I need some help with something” “Sure” Vivi said “Nami swan, Vivi chan would you need my help as well?” said Sanji much to Nami’s frustration “no thank you” she said “OI SANJI FOOD” yelled Luffy, by this point Nami couldn’t care less about what was happening and went back into her map room awaiting Vivi. When Vivi entered Nami got her to sit down on a seat in the centre of the room Nami moved so she’s standing right in front of her “so what do you need help with?” Vivi asked, a sly smile spread across her face “well you see I promised Luffy hat if things went well with you last night then I would go out of my way to make things more fun for him, but I didn’t really think that through, so I was thinking how about tonight you, me and Luffy all get together and have some fun, so, what do you say?” Vivi was at a loss for words, before last night it would have been a no but now she didn’t know what to say “uh” was all she could get out. Nami was standing where she was for a reason, for signs or arousal, if the idea turned her on then it could probably work out and with her keen eyes noticed I, the same movement as she had when she asked to sleep with Luffy, Nami moved behind Vivi and placed her hands on Vivi’s shoulders, “you know” she said sliding her hands down Vivi’s shirt to her breasts “Luffy, as good as he is lacks a gentle touch” Nami raised her hands and put them inside the neck of Vivi’s shirt sliding down and playing with her breasts getting a soft moan from Vivi “even though he tries his hands are just rough to the touch” Nami leaned forward until her head was right by Vivi’s, she kept one hand playing with her breasts and moved the other hand further down her shirt then slid it into her blue pants and over her pussy, whispering in her ear she said “I however can show you what a gentile hand feels like. Lifting her hand from Vivi’s breast she moved her chin and gave Vivi a soft kiss on the mouth one of Vivi’s hands moved to grab Nami’s head to return the kiss while the other moved down over Nami’s other hand, Nami didn’t plan to go this far but why stop now sliding one finger into Vivi’s pussy she got an approving moan, Nami moved her other hand back to Vivi’s breast playing with it. Nami broke the kiss and moved around in front of Vivi lifting her shirt over her tits and took one into her mouth “Nami… yes, just like that” Nami moved one hand back down Vivi’s pants while the other needed her tit’s, Vivi moaned at the attention Nami was giving her, a type of pleasure that she didn’t think Luffy could give but now knew Nami could give, she bucked her hips into Nami’s hand as she slid two fingers inside moving her hands over Nami’s trying to push more of it in she felt herself getting close to coming “Nami I’m about to come” Nami stopped everything and removed her hand’s “Nami, that not fair” Nami grabbed Vivi’s pants and pulled them down and off of her, spreading Vivi’s legs she decided to help herself to the juices “Nami” Vivi said in a shaky voice grabbing the back of Nami’s head and bucking her hips into her, Nami just kept licking hearing Vivi’s breathing get heavier and heavier until she came with a loud moan cumming into Nami’s mouth, Nami licked up around Vivi’s pussy before getting up, “trying to tell everyone what were doing are you” Nami said with a wink, Vivi cover her face in embarrassment, if the other heard then what would she do? “I’ll take it as a yes” said Nami, Vivi looked at her with a puzzled face, “to sleeping with me and Luffy tonight” Vivi just nodded her head before getting dressed, Nami gave a quick slap to Vivi’s ass before leaving the room.

That night when Luffy entered the girls room he didn’t know what to expect, with Nami’s words in his head he eagerly opened the door and walked in seeing a naked Nami and Vivi sitting on the bed, “sit down” said Vivi giving two light taps on the bed next to her, Luffy did as he was told and took a seat, Nami and Vivi knelt down on the floor in front of Luffy just the look of it and the thought of what was to come was enough to start getting him hard, Nami moved first, undoing his button and zip she pulled his dick out, already at six but still soft Nami decided to entice it, licking and kissing the head again and again until his dick stood at 10 inches, moving back a little she planned to show Vivi what Luffy really likes by taking it in to the base but to her surprise and Luffy’s it was Vivi who moved first taking his dick into her mouth, she pushed herself until 6 inches were in her mouth, she couldn’t go further that that so she moved back and forth sucking and playing with his head while it was in her mouth but when he was fully erect she couldn’t continue, pulling herself away from his dick with a pop sound she sat back breathing hard, with his dick now standing right in front of her face It looks bigger. “My turn” said Nami moving up taking his head into her mouth, she pushed her head further down taking more and more until her head reached his crotch, she looked over at Vivi to see her surprised face staring wide eyed at her, Nami felt Luffy’s hand s touch her head and a shiver went down her spine, she just loved this part, Luffy stood up from the bed keeping his dick lodged in Nami’s throat, when he was in a good position he began thrusting, bringing her face half way of his dick before slamming her face back into his crotch, again and again While Luffy loved the feeling of Nami’s throat Nami loved the way Luffy handled her, the way his strong arms moved her around to his will, the girth and length that she felt to her very core, the taste and smell that drove her crazy, she was his cock sleeve and while they were like this she wouldn’t have it any other way. Vivi saw Nami’s juices poring on the flood and decided to repay her for earlier, moving her body around she lifted Nami’s waist and placed her mouth under Nami’s pussy, sliding her tongue inside and playing with her clit she felt Nami push her waist down to Vivi, Vivi moved her hands to Nami ass and started messaging it sending Nami’s mind even further into a haze, “Nami are you ready” said Luffy before filling her with his cum, Nami came at the same time and while she drank Luffy’s cum Vivi drank hers. Luffy sat back down on the bed waiting for Vivi to get out from under Nami, when she did Luffy grabbed her waist and brought her close but Vivi wanted to be in charge, she grabbed Luffy’s wrist and pulled on them slightly, when Luffy let go Vivi turned around grabbed his cock and aligned it with her ass and sat down on it, sliding further and further down until she was sitting on his lap, “do you want me to take over?” said Luffy, “no” said Vivi, leaning back and putting her harms around Luffy’s neck, lifting herself up then sliding back down, again and again moaning and panting until her legs were to weak to do it anymore, “Luffy you need to take over” Luffy stood up picking Vivi up with him and keeping her up with only his dick, grabbing Nami’s ass he lifted her up and let gravity bring her back down, “Luffy please” Vivi said in a voice filled with lust, Luffy turning to face the bed grabbed the back of Vivi’s head and pushed it into the blanket, thrusting to his heart’s content, he hammered away at her ass with the noise of moans and wet skin slapping against each other, without stopping his thrusts he soaked Vivi’s insides in cum. Nami had been watching Luffy fuck Vivi, playing with herself he watch him pull his dick out still covered in cum and still throbbing at full mast, Nami moved and laid down next to Luffy, shaking her ass in front of him she said “let’s see how I like anal” Luffy moved to Nami and slid the head of his dick in her ass, Nami bit down on the blanket feeling every inch slide deep into her until he was all the way in, Luffy much like his first time with Vivi could barley hold back at all with her tightness crushing down on his dick, Luffy grabbed Nami’s arms, pulling her so her ass was in the air and fucked her, “Nami, your even tighter than Vivi” Luffy said slamming himself ball’s deep into her, Luffy let go of Nami’s arms pushing her into the bed, his thrusts became harder and harder, Nami could hear the bed creaking underneath her but didn’t care, she just wanted his dick to filler her up, Luffy slammed his dick into her a few more times before cumming, Laying down practically on top of the girls he closed his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that took longer than expected and I feel like I missed some part's I wanted to write but oh well.


End file.
